Sesshomaru's bride
by Darklinkette
Summary: Sesshomaru's journey before he found Inuyasha and the grave.


Sesshomaru's wife

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

"good morning my lord." Jaken, my personal servant that was by my side, greeted me when Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. "morning Jaken." I greeted back, sitting down. "my lord, after breakfast, Myoyga has come to visit. He says it is urgent." the loyal servant explained. "is he here?" at Jaken's nod, I sighed. "send him in." bowing, Jaken left to bring the flea inside. "Lord Sesshomaru, I have come to explain to you that it is time." the Flea told him. "time for what? I detest these guessing games." I asked, sipping at my favorite red wine that Jaken had brought to me. "my apologies, My lord. Allow me to explain. To become the true lord of these lands, you must be married before your next birthday. Your father was very precise when he told me that you could not have these lands until you was married." the flea explained, fearing for what he thought was going to happen. Instead of being squished like always when he was in my presence, I placed my red wine calmly down. Standing up, I picked up the flea. "so, before the second full moon, I must be married." I dropped the flea on the ground, just barely miss stepping on him. "fine, to keep my land, I will marry a woman. Jaken! Get ready to leave." I told my servant. Leaving to get ready Myself.

Chapter 1

Hakira's P.O.V.

Hakira? Hakira where are you?" a elderly woman hollered outside, holding a bowl of soup. A girl with black hair and bright green eyes landed in front of the woman. "Hakira! Must you do that every time? Now, come inside and eat." the elderly woman pulled her daughter inside. "oh mother! I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to keep treating me like one." I gulped down my food, then grabbed my sword. "Hakira, where are you going?" my mother asked, watching as her daughter began walking outside. "training. I'll be back in the morning." I told my mother, walking out into the summer night's air. "be careful, Hakira. It's dangerous out there,even for a half-demon like yourself." the woman cautioned. I hollered back okay. It wasn't long before the crescent moon appeared over the sky. I stopped to soak in the sweet moon's light. I was the daughter of a mortal and a wolf demon. My black tail flicked back and forth as I stood in the woods. I drew my sword, attacking the tree I always practiced on. I practiced until the sun starting peeking up in the sky. Then, I made my way to the small hot springs surrounded by a thicket of trees. I stripped, diving into the soothing hot water. I submerged from the water, my raven black hair flowing down my back. I bathed the sweat off of me, enjoying the bubbly water that surrounded my back, relaxing my body.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

My Lord Sesshomaru, there is a house hidden in the woods up ahead. Shall we stop for the time being?" Jaken asked me, exhaustion clearly written on his face. I sighed, nodding. "we shall stop and ask for lodgings, since they are a part of my lands." I began walking toward the hidden cabin home. I was intrigued for I smelled the scent of a wolf half-demon. I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. A old woman opened the door, peering out, she asked who dares come to her house. "I, Lord Sesshomaru of the West Land, am requesting for lodgings for the night." I spoke clearly and loud for the woman to hear. She opened the door, bowing. "come in, my lord. I am sorry for the rudeness I gave you. I am a lonely woman with my daughter." she lead us inside, offering us food. Politely refusing, I sat down, making myself comfortable. Jaken accepted a bowl, and eagerly ate. After fixing us beds, she bid us a good night. Jaken fell asleep fast, but I stood up, staring out at the moon. The smell was stronger in the house, but it didn't come from the old woman. I stayed up waiting for the old woman's daughter. I was curious as to who this woman's daughter was. I had a feeling that the daughter was half-demon, which explained why they lived in the woods away from the main village. Just minutes after the sun rose, I walked around outside. I decided to find this half-demon, my curiosity over taking me. I caught her scent, and followed it. The scent lead me to a small hot springs surrounded by trees. A beautiful woman dripping with water was standing up from the hot springs, she turned her back from him. My suspicions correct. This woman was a wolf half-demon, possibly the old lady's daughter. I leaned against a tree, watching the woman. She sank back into the water, disappearing from my view. I straightened myself up, walking quietly toward the water. I peered down, trying to look through the bubbling water. A hand whipped out of the water, grabbing my ankle, pulling me in. I submerged from the water, soaking wet and very amused. The woman was perched in a tree, staring down at me. "who are you? Why are you watching me bath?" the girl flicked her black hair, the tail switching to the sides. "I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the west lands. I was merely curious into finding out about the wolf half-demon that covered this area." I smirked at her. I didn't answer her next question because even I didn't know why I watched her as she bathed. I wasn't like the monk who traveled with my half brother. She smirked back, "well, the show is over. So, why don't you run along to where ever you are going?" I opened my mouth to retort that I was staying with her mother, but I decided that she could find out on her own. I turned around, walking away.

Chapter 2

Hakira's P.O.V.

I was too distracted to notice the scent of a demon. It was when I turned around, I smelled him. I dove into the water, too far for any demon to see me, and waited for him to peer into the water. I grabbed the demon by his ankle, dragging him in. I pulled him down, and pulled myself up from the water. I dressed behind the safety of the trees, then climbed up a tree. I perched, waiting for the demon to submerged from the waters. When he came out, my breath caught in my throat. Silver hair like the moon, a crescent moon on his forehead. He walked out of the water like a god, looking up at me with his yellow eyes. "who are you? Why were you watching me bath?" I asked him. " I am Lord Sesshomaru of the west lands, I was merely curious into finding out about the wolf half-demon that covered this area." I had heard of the name before. He was a powerful dog demon, with a reputation. I smirked at him, not caring if he got mad at me. "well, the show is over. So, why don't you just run along to where ever you are going?" he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't speak. He walked away, my eyes following him. When he left, I jumped from the tree. I walked back to my mother's house, with the scent and the face of the lord in my mind. I saw my mother's house and finally thought about something other than Lord Sesshomaru. I couldn't wait to crawl in bed and sleep the day away. Unfortunately, the smell of Sesshomaru was strong. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized that he was here, in my house. I walked into the house, and was met by my smiling mother, a small green demon, and a silvered haired demon. "YOU!" I exclaimed, pointing at him. "Hakira! It's rude to point at our guests. Besides, this is Lord Sesshomaru, he protects this land and us." my mouth scolded me. "but mother..." I began, but she gave me her look. It was a look I knew better than to argue with. My tail went limp and I nodded. "fine, but I'm going to bed. Let me know when his Highness's scent is gone." I retorted, glaring at the demon lord. He smirked at me, pissing me off more. I went to my small room, but immediately recoiled. His smell was strong in here. Mother must have given them the tour of the small house. I threw the cover out of my room, to my mother's very loud and disapproving scolding, and a rich laugh that made my insides warm. I curled up, cold but too stubborn to cover up with something that smelled like that demon who was rude to me. Soon, I fell asleep, shivering.

It was evening when I awakened. The demon's scent was stronger than ever. I opened my eyes and was immediately choked by white fur. I was being held tight by a warm body. A blanket of white fur enveloped me. Soft snoring above me, made me look up. Dear Goddess! It was the silver demon Sesshomaru. He was cuddling up to me, covering us with a blanket he carried with him. Surprised, I tried quietly to move away, but the arms tightened around me. "go back to sleep, Hakira." he mumbled, snuggling closer. I felt heat rising to my cheeks when I realized where one of his hands rested. One was around my shoulder, and the other rested across my breasts. I tried pushing him away, but to no avail. So, I did what any woman would do. I slapped his beautiful pale face, regretting it, but didn't wanting to be so close to this demon. His yellow eyes sprained open. Touching his face, he stared at me. "is that anyway to treat someone who was trying to be helpful?" he asked me, a smiling tugging at his lips. Still blushing, I turned from him, about to stand up. "helpful my foot. Your nothing more than a pervert. Just like those other demons." I tossed my words at him like daggers. He grabbed my ankle, his nails biting into my skin. He pulled back, making me trip. He pinned me down on the ground, making it impossible for a half-demon like myself to escape. He grinned above me, watching my futile attempts to break free. "relax. Your not in any danger." he stood up when she calmed down. She jumped up, rushing out the window.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Jaken. We will be staying here for another day." I told my loyal servant, after she left. Jaken had walked in the room, possibly from the sounds she made trying to escape. "yes, my lord." Jaken agreed, leaving me alone. I stared out the window as Hakira ran off in the woods. After a while, I grew tired of sitting there. I stood up, walking outside. The old woman was tending to her garden, not even noticing that her daughter was gone. I thought about chasing after the girl. I started getting feelings for her, but I didn't know why. I glanced at the woods she went into, but a voice kept me from doing that. "don't go after her. She leaves every night at this time to be alone." the mother was looking at the me. "she feels strongest at the moon, probably because she is a wolf demon. But, if you do chase after her, you won't recognize her tonight. Tonight will be tough for her, and I worry for her." the old woman picked up the heavy basket, carrying it inside. I followed, curious about this wolf demon. "why would tonight be tough for her?" I asked, taking the heavy basket from the feeble mortal. She told me where to place it, then sighed. "tonight is the new moon. She will be mortal tonight. She goes into the woods and stays all night. She stays until the next phase of the moon, when she's mortal. She's vulnerable for the night and the day. That is why she didn't take her sword." the woman glanced at the sheathed sword laying up against the wall. "that sword can only be wield when she's a demon. When's she mortal, it's useless." the old woman looked back at me. "i know my daughter has caught your eyes, and I beg you as her mother. "go to her, and protect her." I was shocked, but kept my face as still as a rock. "what makes you think she will let me?" I asked her, eyebrow arched. The old woman laughed. "because, if you tell her that I sent you, she will." the lady turned around, picking up something. "here. You two will be hungry." she gave me two bowls of soup. Taking them, I nodded, leaving the house. "Jaken." I hollered for my loyal servant. He appeared from the garden ready for my order. "stay here, and protect the old woman. I will not be back until tomorrow night." I was gone in a flash of white, careful not to spill the bowls. I went first to the hot springs, looking for her. When I couldn't catch the scent of a mortal or her normal scent, I left. I sniffed the air, looking for her. Instead of finding her, I found a tree that had marking over it. It was obvious that she trained here every night. I set the food down, and searched for her scent.

Chapter 3

Hakira's P.O.V.

The night was catching up with me. I had to hurry to the village before nightfall, when all the demons came out. My beautiful black hair had done turned blonde, my green eyes blue. I sighed in relief when I reached the village. A horde of people came out, calling me Priestess. I came here every new moon, my body covered in a cloak. I smiled, greeting the villagers. They immediately took me to their sick villagers, urging me to heal them. The village had no idea that I was a half wolf demon. My tail seemed to disappear when my hair and eyes did. I talked to the few healers that was there, telling them what to do. I listened as the few children that was left in the village told me stories. After caring for the sick, I walked with the children until it was time for them to sleep. I thanked the widowed woman who let me live with her when I stayed there. I sat by the window, peering outside. The moon's light danced on the water. Small sprites covered the water, doing whatever sprites did. I lost all scent, so I didn't know if Sesshomaru was close by. I went to sleep finally, my human part tired from my small journey.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I spent the entire night looking for Hakira, but she seemed to have disappeared into the night. I never worried about anyone before, but I did when I couldn't find her. Exhausted, I spotted a small village up ahead. Thinking maybe I could find her in there, I went to it. A group of village men were tensed at my entrance. "what business do you have here, Demon?" a man asked boldly, holding s spear in his hand. "i come seeking a wolf demon by the name of Hakira." I told them thinking they may know where she was. The men looked at each other. "Hakira? She's the old woman's daughter. They live through those woods." the man told me, useless as always. I sighed. "i wish to search your village for her." I told them. "i can not give you that authority." the man said, still keeping the spear up and ready to attack. "i am Lord Sesshomaru, I own the lands that which you stand on." the man was surprised, but he still didn't give in. "If you wish to seek passage into this land, you must speak to our Priestess. Only she can give you the right to search." the man left, walking into a house. I waited patiently for the man to return. The other villagers kept their families inside, and the group of men stayed with a cautious eye on me. The man returned with a blonde haired beauty. "what business do you have in my village?" the woman spoke. I smirked, knowing that courageous voice. " my business is with you." I spoke to her. Her mouth smirked, confirming me even more. "shall we walk?" she asked me, holding out her hand. I nodded, not caring if the villages knew that they called a demon their priestess. We walked to the shore of the river, away from the ears of the village. "why are you here? How did you find this village?" she asked me, keeping her eyes on the river. "your mother told me to come and protect you through the night and day. It is obvious that you are fine. Tell me, why do you care so much for these villagers? They do not know that you are Hakira, the wolf demon." she smiled, facing to me. Her smile made my heart skip a beat. She was quiet for a few minutes, but I didn't care. I could watch those eyes for day, getting lost in her mortal eyes. "i use to stay in a cave close by this village, isolating myself from everyone. It was three years ago, I had been walking out of the cave to find something to eat, when I heard the sound of a child crying. When I followed the sound, I found one of the children from the village, about to be eaten by a demon. I killed it with my arrows, and took the child home. This village has been attacked by that monster, losing children slowly. I stay with the village during the new moon phase, protecting the villagers that once shunned me. They did not know who I was, just a mysterious priestess that came only during the new moon. If they find out that I am actually Hakira, then this village will die. They were stubborn, refusing to be feed herbs brought from a demon. It was because of my mortal form that I was able to help this village." she told him. It was obvious she had never opened up to anyone before. I nodded, I understood why she tricked them. She was a kindhearted demon, and that was when I realized that I had found my wife. "i will wait for you tonight at the hot springs." I told her, leaving her side to leave the village. I nodded to the villagers, walking into the woods.

Chapter 4

Hakira's P.O.V.

I waved at the villagers as I left them. The moon would rise in a few hours. I promised to meet the dog demon lord at the hot springs. I was determine to tell him my feelings. It was only been a few short days, but I fell hard for the dog demon. I was in the middle of the woods, thinking about sneaking up on him in my mortal form when I felt it. My tail came back in view, switching back and forth. The ears became pointed again, and I fell on my knees. The transformation between human and wolf hurt like hell. I groaned in pain while the transformation began. I reared my head back and howled as the moon rose over the sky.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I heard the painful howl of a wolf, knowing that my love was in pain. I rushed onto my feet, but knew that she wouldn't want me to see her in mid transformation. I waited, with my heart in my chest beating painfully fast, as her howls filled the night. A few more howls, possibly from wolves and wolf demons who heard her howl and howled back, trying to comfort their invisible ally. Soon, the entire night was blasted with wolf demons, each feeling the pain of their ally as she transformed. As minutes of howling, they slowly decreased. Finally, the night was silent. I rushed from the spring, catching a whiff of her scent. My heart almost cried out from pain when I saw her. My future bride to be was laying, shivering, on the ground. She was covered in sweat, her entire body shaking. I took off the floolf I carried all the time, and covered her with it. I picked her up from the ground, carrying her to the hot springs. I carried her inside the bubbling water, and leaned back against a rock, letting the water surround us. Soon, she stopped shaking, her breath returned to normal. "Sesshomaru..." she mumbled my name before falling asleep against me. I stroked her midnight black hair, not wanting to part from her.

Chapter 5

A.N. This chapter will be a lemon scene, to those who try complaining to me about there not being any warning, here it is.

Hakira's P.O.V.

Good morning." was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. I felt warmth fill me from the inside. I knew that voice and the feel of the arms that surrounded me. "Sesshomaru." I said his name with a sigh. It was comfortable warm where we were laying on the ground. The sound of the hot springs beside me, made me turn my head. The white fur blanket that Sesshomaru always held was laying under us. "how are you feeling?" he asked me. I looked up into his bright yellow eyes, and grinned. "Better, you wasn't around when I transformed, were you?" I asked him, blushing. I didn't want him to see me in that state. He brushed a lock of my hair out of my face. "no, but you did give a good show last night. A whole chorus of howls filled the night when you transformed." he laughed at me. My heart skipped when he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, more beautiful than the sounds of wolves howling. I sat up, feeling like moving, but Sesshomaru grabbed me before I could. "is it like that every new moon?" he asked, placing his head above mine. I nodded, not saying a word, for fear my voice wouldn't let me. "I need to speak to you about something." his voice lost it's teasing sound. I turned around in his arms, looking at him. He looked straight ahead when he spoke. "i wish for you to be my wife." I gaped at him. "y...your...wife?" I stuttered a little. I was thrilled, but was nervous to. He looked down into my eyes, his yellow ones reading my face. I broke into a grin, leaning toward him. I laced my lips on his, his arms wrapping tight against me, pulling me closer. His face read shock, which was more emotion than I've ever seen on him, making me deepen the kiss. When I finally broke away, I laughed at his shocked face. "i accept." I told him.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Sesshomaru." she sighed my name when I grabbed her shoulders kissing her. I was overjoyed, she said yes. I couldn't hold myself any longer, I had to be with her today. "i trailed hot kisses over her shoulder, ripping her clothing away from her body. Her breasts was cupped immediately by my hands. I latched on to her breast, making her moan. I switched breasts, nibbling, teasing her nipples. She growled in please when my hand slipped down her body, teasing her privates. My mouth trailed more kisses down below her stomach. She gasped when my tongue darted out, just barely touching her moist entrance. I placed a finger inside the entrance, making her moan. I fingered her for awhile, until finally I placed my tongue inside her. She screamed my name in pleasure, making me hard. I pulled off my cloths as fast as I could, with Hakira waiting patiently for me. When I laid back down to her side,her hand covered my erection. She teased it, moving her hands close by it. I groaned in pleasure when she placed her hand around it. She moved her hand up and down, slow movements that made me want to grab her hand and make her go faster. She placed her head close to my erection, and kissed it. I growled in pleasure as her tongue darted out, licking it. She took it in her mouth, and I moaned her name. After I while, I felt myself coming, so I grabbed her, forcing her down. I entered her, gently do she could get use to the size of me. She wrapped her legs around me, moaning my name. I pushed myself into her, making her scream with pain and pleasure. I forced myself to stay back until she came, then I released my seed inside her, making her and I howl.

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

Hakira, I'm sorry, but I must go." I told her with a heavy heart. I had heard about my father's grave, and i must find it to obtained the powerful Tetsusaiga.I must have the powerful sword to become even greater. It saddened me to leave my bride before she became my wife. She nodded, understanding that I had to leave. I understand, Sesshomaru. You have a journey. I will wait for you here." she told me, placing a hand on my face. I gathered her in my arms, kissing her goodbye. "i will be back. I love you." I told her, kissing her once more before leaving. I left with pain in my eyes, turning away to start my journey with Jaken by my side.

Hakira's P.O.V.

Why don't you go with him?" my mother asked me, watching as tears fell from my eyes. "because he must make this journey alone." I said before breaking into sobs. My mother held me as I cried, my heart full of pain and sorrow. I knew that he had to make this journey on his own, but it sadden me that I couldn't be by his side. I trained day after day, helping the villagers when I could. It was only a month when I realized that I was pregnant. I was overjoyed with the thought that I was having the Lord Sesshomaru's child. "you must find him, let him know that you are pregnant." my mother told me. "but, I promised him I would wait here for him." I argued. She shook her head. "he would be angry if you didn't tell him that he was too be a father. Go, my child. Tell him that you are pregnant, he will forgive you for leaving this area." I hugged my mother, tears falling down my face. "yes, mother. Thank you." I packed what I needed, and began my journey to find my love and share with him the wonderful news.

**THE END.**

A.N. Look for the second of this story, Sesshomaru and the half demon who loved him. it will come out soon.


End file.
